X-men: New Beginnings-Chapter 1
New Concerns San Francisco Mutant District, 3:35 pm It had been some years since mutants had really had a place to call their own again. New York seemed an unlikely place with the gradual return of the mutant population, and the already destroyed Mutant Town would have taken years to rebuild which forced a new establishment necessary to be made. Ten years ago that was made possible with a part of the San Francisco Bay area being zoned and established as the new District X by the mayor, albeit with better conditions than it's predecessor. And it wouldn't be much of a mutant district if the premier mutant group, the Young X-men, didn't pay the district a couple of visits. Of course, not that anyone would be aware of them being as such when they were dressed in civilian clothing but their appearance certainly gave away to just who they were, children of the legendary X-men. "Seems this place is thriving." Chatan spoke up as they made their way down the sidewalk, already slightly worn down due to the steady traffic of District X's residents. "You would almost think this place has been here forever." He observed, seeing that mutants had settled in quickly here, the transition being easier than most had expected despite the problems of the past. But it could only be assumed that San Francisco's willingness to accept mutants in the past played a part in the present. "That's good though, just means the mutant community is making progress." N'Dare said, sounding content at the atmosphere being rather calm despite the busyness San Francisco was known for. "N'Dare's right, we haven't had a major incident here since it was established. Think we can relax and enjoy a cloudless day without worrying about mutant hysteria." Myra stated in a rather cheerful tone, seeming to be in an upbeat mood like most of the group. Though the whole time they seemed to talk back and forth only one of them seemed quiet, that being their self-proclaimed leader Chris. His silence, as the rest of his team had learned, tended to become unsettling and meant he wasn't in the moment with them, possibly a quirk he picked up from his father. It especially made Christian, his best friend, and N'Dare, his girlfriend, uneasy. Finally after a few minutes of walking the group came to a stop at one of the local cafes and N'Dare motioned for the rest to go on ahead while she held Chris back, causing him to become drawn from his train of thought. "N'Dare? Shouldn't we..." Chris began, his tone puzzled before the young woman cut him off, "You've been quiet for most of the time we've been here Chris. Normally I wouldn't have bothered saying anything, but today you just seem distant, like something is troubling you." N'Dare pointed out, giving one of the youngest Summers a look of concern, searching his expression for any explanation, only getting a neutral expression at first. But after another moment of thought Chris sighed, "Nothing gets past you does it." He murmured, leaning his head into her hand that rested upon his cheek. Sighing softly, Chris met N'Dare's gaze before he spoke, "I did some looking into the future recently, just to maybe view possible dangers coming our way. Initially, I saw nothing." Chris frowned then as he recalled one of those visions, "That was until the last vision I saw related to District X here in San Francisco. Something big seems ready to erupt here, a fight between the youth here and in another district. Over what though I couldn't tell, but I have my suspicions." Chris explained to her as N'Dare listened intently. But her expression was that of sympathy knowing her boyfriend was probably overthinking things. "Chris, that is but a possible future. You should know by now no future is set." N'Dare tried to assure him, causing Chris to only smile slightly. "I know N'Dare, but I still worry." He told her, sharing a quick embrace before their attention was turned to the cafe door opening. "You lovebirds going to oogle over one another all day or get in here?" Ashe asked them, giving them her usual impatient look, arms crossed to emphasize it. Chuckling Chris quickly gave the young Quire a nod, "We're coming Ashe, learn a little patience." Chris said, having a slight teasing edge to his voice that caused the faintest amusement to flash in her eyes, the corners of her mouth giving the slightest of twitches. With concerns set aside the young couple stepped into the cafe to rejoin their friends and teammates with Ashe following close behind. The cafe was set up much like most with a calming, comfortable atmosphere and the aroma of food and coffee filling the air. It was slightly crowded but not enough for their small group to fit comfortably and enjoy the warm, spring afternoon. A few hours of sitting among friends and talking about their plans for the future seemed what Chris needed to loosen up a bit. But, that peace was broken as one of their group, Victor, turned his attention to one of the televisions currently on, switched to the news channel. Though normally they didn't concern themselves with minor incidents on the news networks Victor listened closely to a more recent breaking news report, "It seems lately there is a series of strange occurrences in Hollywood, California where audition staff have been mysteriously left catatonic while those who remain conscious have reported fellow workers being disintegrated before their eyes..." The reporter spoke before Victor looked back at his friends, "You don't hear that every day." He commented causing his friends to look at him curiously. "What don't you hear Victor?" His cousin, Myra inquired since they seemed to not have paid much mind to the news. Slightly surprised no one else had been listening, Victor nodded to the tv closest to them, "Seems something is brewing in Hollywood. Attacks on some audition staff, but it doesn't seem random and it doesn't seem human related." Victor told them while those from the Jean Grey School seemed to exchange a concerned glance. "It sounds a lot like the attacks back home." Myra said, her cheerful mood switching to a more concerned one. "Reporters have been under attack a lot lately and those who survive or actually remain conscious say it's mutants." She added, causing silence to fall among the group for a few moments. Normally they would have left such things to the authorities but if what either story said was true than police and first responders could be at a great risk as well. Such concerns plagued their minds but none more so than who was doing this and why. "We must do something." Kal'dara finally spoke, slamming a fist on the table an causing it to crack slightly from her strength and even causing heads to turn in their directions, some angry, some annoyed, and others curious. "Kal, calm down." Myra said with a shake of her head while Chris grumbled at the unneeded attention. "Yes, please do." He muttered before adding, "If we're going to investigate these incidents we'll have to split up. Those from the Charles Xavier School will check out the incidents here in San Fran, and the rest of you will check out New York." Chris told them but immediately regretted it as Richard seemed to cross his arms, "No way pretty boy, I'm checking out the Hollywood scene." Richard interjected causing Chris to give him an irritated look. "Not this time Drake." "Come on fearless leader, this will give a me chance to maybe get some audition time myself." Richard pointed out, having made it quite clear what his dreams were involving the famous location. Gritting his teeth as Richard continue to press for it Chris finally snapped, "Alright already! You can come this time." Catching his temper he took a deep breathe before exhaling and continuing calmly, "But you better listen this time." He grumbled while N'Dare spoke up. "I'll take the others with me. But Chatan should return to the school, keep us all in contact through radio." N'Dare suggested while they stood, each pitching in to pay the bill. "Sounds fine to me." Chatan agreed, having remained out of the brief tension between them. With their outing done and bill paid the small group left the cafe before finding the first empty alley they could find to allow them some space to organize themselves. Once done, Chris opened a dimensional rift for those heading to New York, "I'm sending you to the closest place I can think of and hopefully it'll do." Chris told them, exchanging a quick glance with N'Dare before she went through with Victor, Kal'Dara, and Myra to return to the Big Apple and a separate portal for Chatan to return directly to the Jean Grey School. Once that team was gone Chris turned to who remained which as Christian, Ashe, and much to his regret Richard. "That leaves Hollywood, let's make this a quick one." Chris said now opening a portal for them allowing the three to go through first before he followed suit, dreading to what they were getting into. Category:Rinilya94